


can you predict your death?

by ApatheticRobots



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticRobots/pseuds/ApatheticRobots
Summary: Death is a funny thing. You can never really know how it's going to hit you until it's there.





	can you predict your death?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this bastard so much
> 
> also yaaay another fucking *drabble*  
> i swear i have written things longer than five hundred words im just uh  
> HUH insecure!!!

Depending on precisely when you had asked William how he thought he was going to die, you would’ve gotten a different response. When he was a teenager, he would’ve answered with a shrug, an “I dunno,” a careless answer from someone that didn’t have a real concept of their own mortality yet. As a young adult, he would’ve laughed and answered “In a car crash or something stupid like that,” nihilistic and with a slightly fatalistic sense of humor.

When he worked at the Diner, he would’ve answered “Probably in one of those death traps they like to call costumes.”

Years later, when he left (was fired from) the company, he would’ve answered “Don’t care, as long as it’s on my terms.”

Even later, as he mourned not one but  _ two _ children, he would’ve answered “Something ironic, no doubt.”

And now, as he sat in a pool of his own drying blood, slowly feeling his life slip away, he realized his last three answers were all correct.

He wasn’t sure if they were really there. If the spirits of the kids he’d killed in cold blood really came back to haunt him in his lowest moment, or if he was hallucinating again. Whatever the answer, he decided he would not be threatened by a bunch of dead children. And so he took the only route he could fathom. And here he was.

He sat as still as he could. Even the tiniest motion sent stabbing pains through whatever was left of his body. Not that he wasn’t in a tremendous amount of pain otherwise, of course. Moving just made it worse.

His eyes flicked to the doorway where the children had stood. He supposed that destroying their vessels probably hadn’t been the smartest of moves. If those piece-of-shit robots had been keeping the spirits from coming after him this long, perhaps leaving them intact would’ve kept the kids off his ass for a bit longer.

Bit too late for regrets now, he supposed.

He closed his eyes, the different spring-locks and other various sharp metal bits all blending into a general vice-like pain. He could only hope it wouldn’t go on too long. At least this way he’d get to see his kids again.

..Right?


End file.
